


Self-Improvement is Masturbation

by daltonandes



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Begging, Blood Kink, Choking, Consensual Violence, Degradation, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting Kink, Hate Sex, Izaya is a kinky fucker, Izaya likes being beat up, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, Shizuo-centric, a little romance at the end if you squint, masochist!Izaya, sadist!Shizuo, surprisingly no daddy kink this time, though it's kinda one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonandes/pseuds/daltonandes
Summary: Shizuo really doesn't remember when it started.A few weeks ago maybe? He hasn't been sleeping well, so the passing of time hasn't really been on his mind. The sun rises and it sets in Ikebukuro - and that's all Shizuo realizes.And all he knows is that he's got Izaya pinned against a brick wall in some alley he really doesn't know where.Fucking flea.





	Self-Improvement is Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am back  
> I should really be updating Ludwig's Eleven but here I am bringing you all porn.  
> However, I definitely will update soon!  
> thnx for reading   
> xoxo Dev
> 
> P.S. Title comes from a quote from Fight Club and yes I did make this fic Fight Club-esque

Shizuo really doesn't remember when it started.

A few weeks ago maybe? He hasn't been sleeping well, so the passing of time hasn't really been on his mind. The sun rises and it sets in Ikebukuro - and that's all Shizuo realizes.

And all he knows is that he's got Izaya pinned against a brick wall in some alley he really doesn't know where.

Fucking flea.

Sure enough, Shizuo asks through clenched teeth, “What brings you here this time, flea?”

Izaya smirks at him and starts to respond, probably condescendingly, but Shizuo takes this opportunity to grab him by the throat and lift him off the ground, his back still against the wall.

"You better have a hell of a good reason to be here."

Izaya grips at Shizuo's strong hands, choking and making sweet little sounds as he tries to gasp for air.

When Shizuo lets him down, Izaya is panting, laughing quietly and rubbing his throat, sounding like a deranged lunatic.

Not that far off.

The sun is going down now but Shizuo can still make out the sight of Izaya. His cheeks are flushed; he doesn't make eye contact with Shizuo, just staring at the ground.

"Oh, I bet I deserved that."

"You bet your fucking ass you did."

Izaya graces a hand over his chest and finally looks over at Shizuo, his lips slightly parted. “I just came here to talk, Shizu-chan.”

“Bullshit.”

“Alright then, you obviously don’t want to,” Izaya smirks with a shrug. “So, then what? Aren't you gonna deck me? Hit me? Is that all you're doing to me today?"

His teasing words send a bolt of anger through Shizuo.

"Are you asking me to?" Shizuo growls.

Izaya looks like he's got oxygen back in his lungs finally, and rolls his eyes. "Forget it. I'll leave you alone for now, Shizu-chan."

That's when Shizuo realizes Izaya - the _bastard_ \- was enjoying this.

He can see it in his fucking skintight black pants.

As he walks away, hopefully out of Ikebukuro, the oxygen feels like it's leaving Shizuo's own lungs as he realizes he was enjoying it too.

 

 

The second time it happens, Izaya is being pushed up against a wall, again, much like the first time, by Shizuo.

This time it's dusk, a Sunday, Shizuo wants to believe. The streets were mostly quiet, for Ikebukuro at least.

Izaya does actually fight back this time, his knife falling away from him so he has no choice but to use his hands. He's not too bad, Shizuo thinks, when Izaya successfully hits him in the temple, which is pretty painful and throbbing now. He punches Izaya straight in the jaw to retaliate, and the bastard takes it.

Izaya grips his face where the blow landed, biting down on his lip. He eyes Shizuo and goes to retaliate himself, but Shizuo grips his arm and twists it, bringing the man to his knees.

Izaya grunts in pain, but Shizuo definitely heard something else escape his mouth - thinking first that it was his ears playing tricks on him. But no - there it is again.

And then he realizes his grip on Izaya's arm is all but crushing.

He releases him and Izaya slowly gets back up. His eyes are taunting, practically begging Shizuo to hit him, to do that thing he just did _(oh God that thing he just did_ ).

Shizuo speaks, through much hesitation. "I knew it."

"Knew what, Shizu-chan?"

"You like this," Shizuo says, his chest heaving.  A sudden laugh escapes his lips. "You dragged your ass all the way here to see me because you knew I would hurt you."

"Oh, damn, so my secret is out," Izaya drawls sarcastically. "Well, now that you know, how ‘bout it?"

"You're a sick fuck."

Shizuo strikes him across the face and watches Izaya's expression change to that of pleasure, like the adrenaline is kicking in and he's not holding back anymore. Oh, he's enjoying this.

"Oh, I'm sick, Shizu-chan. I'm so sick."

The part that scares him is that Shizuo is really, really enjoying it too.

 

 

 

Third time.

It's been days and he hasn't seen the flea. But when he shows up one day, sporting a now healing busted lip and bruise under his left eye, Shizuo wants nothing more than to bust that lip open again. Maybe give him a black eye to sport, too, to go along with that bruise.

Izaya eyes Shizuo when they meet in the street, and he understands. It's almost like they have some sort of code now - the thought makes Shizuo sick, but it's all forgotten when he's going to town on him again.

They pick a dark alleyway like usual, even though night had just fallen and the only light is coming from the streetlight above them and the small portion of moonlight from behind the thin clouds.

 

"Hit me." 

Shizuo complies, hits Izaya right across the nose, causing it to make a nice cracking noise and blood starts flowing.

Izaya chuckles and lets it run down his face, one of his eyes is also leaking blood. He looks fucked up.

He lets Shizuo hit him one more time before pushing the man against the wall.

Shizuo is taken aback by his strength at first, but before he can get away Izaya is running his lips up Shizuo's neck slowly, ghosting over his lips and trailing blood along the way. When Shizuo takes the opportunity to part his lips and lick the blood, Izaya kisses him messily, a primal, hungry kiss.

Shizuo kisses him back, while sliding a hand up to grab Izaya's hair and pulling, hard. Izaya lets out a delicious moan, breathless and pornographic. Oh, how he wanted to hear more of those sounds.

"You're sick," Shizuo mumbles for the second time as Izaya tackles his mouth again. "Who would've thought you'd be so submissive?"

As if on cue, Izaya grinds on him, and Shizuo bites down on Izaya's lip, hard, drawing blood. Another moan escapes his lips.

 _Izaya is an entirely different person when you put him in a bit of pain,_ Shizuo thinks. He exhales audibly. Christ, he's so fucking hard from this.

Another tug on Izaya's hair leads him to mumble, "Fuck me."

"I'm sorry, what was that, you fucking ingrate?"

A very small smirk appears on Izaya's lips. "I said fuck me."

Shizuo growls a bit. "You're that much of a slut that you come to me a few times a week for me to kick your ass because you get off to it and now you want me to fuck you..."

"Slow down there, keep talking like that, you'll have to just take me right here and now, ‘cause I won't wait."

"So which is it?" Shizuo says through his teeth.

Izaya audibly swallows. "I want more than that. I want you to ravish me."

 

Izaya looks like a fucking work of art as he lay on Shizuo's bed; his pale chest heaving with breaths, blood staining his face, visible bruising and scratching on his skin. Even through that, the bastard is smirking slightly, though his face is reflecting pure pleasure more than anything.

And Shizuo thinks to himself, he did this to him.

He gets even harder.

"Don't look at me like that," Izaya says.

"Do I have to gag you too?"

"I would like that, sir."

It's the "sir" that gets him. Shizuo is already undoing his pants, his shirt long gone. "Shut the fuck up. It's like you're inside my head."

"I'm always inside your head, Shizu-chan."

"I said shut the fuck up."

Shizuo shoves his fingers in Izaya's mouth then, who sucks on them obediently, swirling his tongue in a most obscene way and for a second Shizuo wants to say fuck it and fuck this bastard’s mouth instead.

As much as he wants that, he wants to make this little bitch moan again. _Another time, perhaps._

He removes his fingers and preps Izaya quickly, milking nice sounds out of him, appreciative moans and gasps.

 _So this is how he sounds during sex,_ Shizuo thinks. _Like a fucking whore._ It was fitting. He was making him his whore. _(Oh God, he was making him his whore)_ .God, Shizuo can't get any harder.

"I'm ready," Izaya says breathlessly from his place on the bed.

Shizuo strikes him again, so hard Izaya’s head jerks to the side, a choked gasp escaping his mouth.

“I decide when you’re ready, flea.”

If he really wanted to, Shizuo could really milk this and drag it out, reduce him to begging even, but he wants to fuck him already, wants to make him his whore.

Shizuo wastes no time driving into him, appreciating the moan that comes out of Izaya's filthy fucking pornographic mouth. He must have a good set of lungs on him.

It's angry, the way Shizuo fucks him, and Izaya is loving it, sounds escaping his lips every time Shizuo thrusts in, getting higher in octave when he hits a certain spot.

Izaya's hands grip Shizuo's back, digging his nails into the flesh, and at one point he's dragging them down. The pain that comes with that is thrilling to Shizuo, a jolt of adrenaline hitting him.

And then he hears Izaya say his name, actually moan his name, without the _-chan_ honorific even, punctuated with breathless gasps. And he says it again and again, arching his neck back in pleasure.

And then - "Harder."

Shizuo moans at that, and then smirks. It looks like he got the bastard begging anyway. The worst part? Shizuo’s complying.

"Say please, you filthy fuck."

"Please," Izaya gasps, and meets Shizuo's eyes as he hits the spot inside him again, and it turns into a moan. He's pulling Shizuo's hair now, and Shizuo takes it as encouraging him to -

Shizuo slaps him once again. Izaya's head thrashes to the side, his lips parted in the most whorish way Shizuo has ever seen, even in fucking porn. This man was literal porn. _Who would’ve known?_

Izaya's eyes start to roll back as he cums with a choked cry of Shizuo's name, and whines as he rides it out. The sight alone brings Shizuo over the edge as he also cums with a low groan, almost a growl, and digs his nails into the flesh of Izaya's hips.

They lay there for what feels like an hour, until Shizuo pulls out and lays next to him. Izaya isn't saying anything. Shizuo takes offense to this.

"What's wrong? Why aren’t you saying anything?”

Izaya smirks, looking up at the ceiling. "Are we going to do this again?"

"Maybe. I say maybe because I still fucking hate you."

"Good, because I still fucking hate you, too. Nothing changed."

"Nothing changed, hmm? Even when you were moaning my name?”

Izaya has no response to this.

And Shizuo doesn’t know what the fuck he’s feeling right now as he looks over at his worst enemy again, watching him stare out the window, his black hair falling on his face like a painting.

And then Shizuo realizes, he had it bad.


End file.
